yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Norimi Hayashi
Credits Chalkpai For the Base (Old Portrait) (New Portrait) Chalkpai For the Lipstick (Old Portrait #2) Yumi for the Hair (New Portrait) MasterCover for all portraits... Appearance She has brown neck-length hair, with brown eyes, she also wears Pink with Purple Polka-Dots stockings. Personality/Persona She is very shy, but sweet at the same time, this makes her a Dandere. Her persona is the shy persona. Meaning that she will hide whenever she witnesses murder. Relatives She has her mom and dad, but also she has an older sister named Ami Hayashi.'' '' Tasks WIP Rival specific elimination method. Her rival specific is like the befriend but it can go two ways, * Befriending her out of Senpai's crush * Betraying her and kidnapping her. The befriending is by finishing all 5 of her tasks Befriending her out of Senpai's Crush All you have to do if finish all 5 of her tasks and finish all of her friend's tasks and her sister's, listen to her phone call about a guy trying to plot a murder on her sister, Ami. then you can go ahead and talk to her and she will tell you all about it (if you finish her 5 tasks and her friends and sister's tasks) '''and she will mention the Bureina Hitmen, you will have to find Hontoni Bureina, and then kidnap her, take her to the Bureina Hitmen Studios, and force her father to watch to '''KILL '''Hontoni Bureina, and the owner will fall into a great depression and call out the murder of every victim still alive, Bureina studios will shut down, and Ami will not be killed, and you will have a cut scene about you telling persuading Norimi to allow you to have Taro. Betraying her and kidnapping her Basically do the same as last time but you can choke her until she passes out instead and bring her to your basement. Eliminations Matchmaking Her Suitor hasn't been made yet, but you're free to suggest OCs. Poisoning She will ask Cocoa Sakuta to cook up a meal, and once finished, Cocoa will leave it alone for a few minutes to use the restroom. This gives the perfect chance to poison it and kill Norimi. This also frames Cocoa is the player is not seen doing it. If multiple people eat the food, Cocoa will commit suicide and two rivals will be dead. Expulsion She's to pure and innocent to be expelled. You still can expel her, but it is very difficult to do. Homicide Kill her with a knife, or really any other weapon. Driven to Suicide Kill her friends, sister, and destroy her reputation, there, she will jump off the roof, killing her. Refusing Norimi will have 5 Events throughout the week for Senpai. You have to sabotage all 5 in order for her to be rejected. Reputation does not affect this. First Event First Event scrapped for right now. ''WIP''''' Trivia * She is based on Cocoa Sakuta * A Credit goes for a lot of people everything in the portrait * This is the longest time Mistah Cwovah has thought up this OC, with a total of 8 days. * She is permanently given to Bluecats from now on. Gallery NorimiHayashi.png|Old Portrait NorimiHayashi2.png|Old Portrait#2 NorimiHayashi3.png|Her Newest and last portrait Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Shy Category:Students Category:Buraza Town Category:WIP Category:Bluecats' OCs